


《同游水星》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《同游水星》

谷蓝帝×姚弛

 

01

 

“啊对了，我一朋友，平面模特，找我问摄影师，就你了啊。”

 

吴承泽一边往嘴里塞烤肉，一边烫嘴地吸着气。

 

“没有友情价哦。”

 

“嘁，小气鬼！我这是给你招揽客源好不？一开花店的，想拍一套图，好像是什么复古时期的画家风格的吧。”

 

姚弛不经意间一问，“开花店？”

 

“对啊对啊我跟你说！别说这开花店的听起来没什么钱，整个Q市的鲜花产业他包了有一半呢！店名儿好像叫什么……‘独游水星’？总之特优秀一男的。”

 

明黄色的啤酒从易拉罐里流到玻璃杯中，冲出一层薄薄的白泡沫。姚弛停止了倾倒的动作，沉默了三秒，拿起玻璃杯喝起来。

 

“怎么个优秀法？身高腿长长得帅，温柔又稳重，会画画？”

 

“对啊对啊！”

 

“是不是还会吹萨克斯，弹钢琴？”

 

“哇姚弛你半仙啊，快快别当摄影师了路边摆摊算命去！——还是说你认识人家？”

 

姚弛点点头，“嗯，认识。”啤酒的隐约麦香在舌尖炸开。

 

“嗨，你早说呗！”吴承泽也喝了一大口啤酒，“什么时候认识的，怎么没听你提过。”

 

“提过的。我前男友。”

 

“啊？”吴承泽那些许醉意都散了干净，瞪着溜圆的眼睛，吞了吞口水。“哪，哪个？”

 

“我这辈子就只交过一个。”姚弛翻了个白眼，看对面人怔愣的样子像是没听懂，又默默补了一句，“大学那个，说过的。”

 

“哦，呃，吃肉吃肉，多吃点哈。”

 

吴承泽心虚地又下了一盘肉。

 

他和姚弛是高中同学，关系铁得很，后来没在一个大学两人还聊得热络，有一天，姚弛跟他说，他找了个男朋友。

 

往后他们联系虽说也还有，但没有从前那么频繁。大三的时候某个夜晚，吴承泽睡梦中接起姚弛的电话，朦朦胧胧间总算听清，下床去开了出租屋的门。

 

姚弛拉着一个行李箱站在门口。楼道的声控灯亮着，打在他脸上有点惨白。夜风顺着楼梯向上爬，吴承泽把他拉进屋。

 

“我和他分手了。”姚弛声音有点哑，有点干枯。他沉着嗓子让吴承泽收留他一晚，明天就出去找公寓。

 

“没事没事，多住几天也可以，我去给你搬被子。”吴承泽赶忙起身，假装忽略姚弛阿克苏苹果般的红眼眶。

 

姚弛从来没有在他们这帮朋友面前聊起过他的男朋友，以至于吴承泽跟他关系再好，也不知道那男朋友姓甚名谁，几岁，做什么的，更别说长相了。在他的记忆里储存着的就是，姚弛交了一个男朋友，两年后分手了，姚弛曾经很爱他，现在哭红了眼。

 

再没然后。

 

02

 

夏季的风热而少，傍晚了还是粘糊糊的燥热。姚弛推开咖啡馆的玻璃门迎接冷气，舒服地喟叹一声，转而寻找今天要见的人。

 

吴承泽在那天吃完烤肉后小心翼翼地问他：“要不你别接这趟了，我给他推荐别的摄影师。”

 

“没事，有钱赚干嘛不赚呢。过去的事我已经放下了。”

 

姚弛无所谓地笑笑，喝完易拉罐里最后一滴啤酒。

 

于是他现在就坐在谷蓝帝——他的前男友面前，喝着一杯冰美式。

 

“好久不见。”

 

是很俗套的开场白。姚弛在心里下定论。他点点头，嗯一声，就进入了正题。“想拍什么类型的照片？”

 

“复古风格的，我是画家身份。”

 

“好。场地你挑我挑？”

 

“就去我的花店吧。”

 

“哦。”姚弛又点点头，“今天？还是什么时候？”

 

“改天吧。待会儿要不一起吃顿晚饭？”

 

姚弛终于抬起头来看向谷蓝帝。他今天穿了很简单的白色衬衫，胸口一行黑体英文“Mercury”，钟爱的破洞牛仔裤，看起来就像一个刚毕业的大学生。

 

他的眼眸总是温柔多情，平添了一份成熟稳重，看过来的时候带股真诚和了然。

 

姚弛很自然地笑了，点点头说，好啊。

 

摄影师偏要去一家老餐馆，他们步行到地铁站，转了两趟。下班高峰期的地铁堵得要命，他们辗转到达的时候差不多是晚饭时间。

 

窄小拥挤的餐馆里，面对面一人一碗胡辣汤，姚弛哧溜着吃起来。热辣的汤和雾气把他的脸蒸得有点红，大功率风扇在角落摇头，每个人都流了一身汗。可这酣畅淋漓的感觉，正是夏天。

 

“你过得好吗？”

 

姚弛拿纸巾抹抹嘴，“吃嘛嘛香呗。”他又夹起一只煎饺，往嘴里塞之前不咸不淡地说了句：“花店改名了？”

 

谷蓝帝低头抿了一口凉茶，“嗯。”

 

怎么那么不得劲呢——姚弛在心里咋舌，索然无味地放下筷子，摆出招牌笑脸跟谷蓝帝说，我要回家了，再见。摄影具体时间我们微信聊，合作愉快。

 

03

 

梦回。

 

这已经是一件非常稀松平常的事了，姚弛常常会梦回那两年，在那个不大的出租屋里，有过春夏秋冬，有过早午晚。

 

窄小窗台上摆着几盆喜光的植物，屋内的圆桌上也摆了好几盆花。姚弛有一台拍立得，一台单反，在家里的时候总是捧在手上，有时是拍照，有时是看相片。

 

他拿着洗出来的拍立得胶纸，每一张都仔仔细细地看。谷蓝帝开门回家的时候，怀里捧着一束花，提着两份盒饭，用脚把门关上。姚弛欢乐地从床上飞过去，在谷蓝帝张开双臂作势要拥抱他时，调皮地只抢走了那一束花。

 

他坐在床上，像小猫一样狡黠地笑着，转眼就被温柔地亲了亲额头，然后亲了亲唇瓣。一边笑骂着谷蓝帝“得寸进尺”，姚弛还是慵懒地窝在身后人的怀里，拿起剪刀开始剪花枝。

 

紫色的勿忘我是干硬的，很适合用来保存装饰。姚弛把他们剪成一小株一小株，贴在拍立得的白色边框上。

 

“勿忘我、勿忘我……贴在照片上面最合适不过了。——谷蓝帝！”

 

姚弛眨眨眼，“勿忘我。”

 

夏天的光和热比其他季节更让人难以忘怀。姚弛捧着半个大西瓜，用半圆状的小勺子挖出一个个西瓜瓤球，红通通像新年挂的彩灯。堆满一碗后，姚弛舀起一颗，先送到谷蓝帝嘴里。

 

盛夏甜味在嘴里炸开，姚弛边吃边看诗集。

 

“我鸣谢诸神的恩惠/那不可思议的仁慈使你我在人生之路上交汇/我们可以一同继续/共赏前路的风景/双手紧握——”**

 

姚弛停住了，指指下一句给谷蓝帝看，后者配合地念下去。

 

“唇齿相接。”

 

然后姚弛继续。

 

“因回忆与本能紧密结合/为赐予的未来举杯畅饮。——我杯呢？”

 

“不需要了，我们可以直接畅饮。”

 

谷蓝帝说完，把姚弛压在枕头上亲吻。

 

吃完简单的晚饭后，姚弛嫌弃谷蓝帝的白衬衫上面什么图案都没有，抓起一盒盒的水粉颜料要上色。他画上一颗不怎么圆的水星，涂上各种各样的蓝色。涂完色后，他用黑色的颜料签上大大的“Zeawo”，指了指衬衫：“我的。”又掀开衬衫，戳了戳谷蓝帝的腰，“也是我的。”他把不小心沾上指尖的蓝色颜料恶作剧般抹在谷蓝帝小腹上，开启一场“战役”。

 

各种颜色的颜料被当作奶油一般留在对方的衣角、裸露皮肤，待硝烟散尽时两人都微微喘着气，笑着宣布停战，一起到浴室洗手。

 

谷蓝帝把姚弛圈在怀里，四只手伸到水龙头下冲洗，五颜六色的水流进下水道。他们贴着的手臂逐渐升温，姚弛转过头去亲吻谷蓝帝的唇。

 

他被按在墙上细细地吻，一点一滴地被抽走了魂。谷蓝帝哑着嗓子向他提议一起洗个澡，他乖顺地点点头，微凉的水就从头上的花洒浇下。

 

姚弛的头发已经湿了，一绺绺垂在额前鬓边；T恤已经湿了，勾勒出细瘦的腰；五分裤已经湿了，粘着大腿并不舒服——于是他把自己脱了个干净。

 

现在谷蓝帝能感受到他全身各个角落的温度啦。大概自己乳尖的温度很适宜，才会让谷蓝帝的手指流连忘返；不过他很快发现臀瓣的温度更合心意，于是轻轻转战揉捏起来。

 

姚弛的舌头被吮吸得发麻，说不出什么话，只能似有若无地哼叫着。他的右腿被谷蓝帝抬起来，踩在了身旁的马桶盖上。水流畅地顺着他的身体线条掠过微开的禁忌之地，不同的温度刺激不免让他下意识收缩了一下，殊不知这诱人的场景都被尽收眼底。

 

衣服上的颜料被冲洗掉落，流到瓷砖地上五彩斑斓。谷蓝帝的左手在他腰经臀瓣至膝弯的路上来回行走，姚弛能很快总结出来：他们站在流淌彩虹的奇境里，谷蓝帝抚摸他就像在把玩一个昂贵的瓷制花瓶。

 

一根手指进入了。姚弛在心里给自己报幕，谷蓝帝的扩张总是像他的人一样温柔，把自己照顾得很好。他稍微有些急切地催促谷蓝帝增加指数，从谷蓝帝不加犹豫的同意里，他得知面前的人也在期待着结合的那一刻。

 

扩张足够之后谷蓝帝抽出手指，抚摸着姚弛流着水的穴口，凑过去他耳边说：“水帘洞。”

 

“那么现在，”谷蓝帝又补充到，“金箍棒要进去探探路啦。”

 

姚弛还没有来得及红着脸捶谷蓝帝一拳，理智就被一插到底的快感席卷而去。他被顶得双腿愈加绵软，整个人被托起来，双臂无力地环绕操他的人的脖子，在稀里哗啦的水声中放纵高歌。

 

谷蓝帝爱他的不擅节制，奖励地顶了顶他的前列腺，腰侧的双腿猛地收紧一下。姚弛的前列腺并不很深，好像天生就在等着他谷蓝帝的爱抚一般，被顶得过分了的时候就哭着求谷蓝帝放过。

 

而谷蓝帝总是过分的。

 

到那时候，他骨子里鲜少的劣根性才会被激活。姚弛被逼着叫过他很多名字，哥哥、男朋友、老公之类的都是常有的事。

 

一下下迅速有节奏的撞击爽得姚弛头皮发麻，他觉得自己快烧起来了，交合的地方是多么的热，谷蓝帝捧着他腰臀的手也是这么的有力。

 

到达时间的尽头时，谷蓝帝把高热的液体填满他的甬道。他颤抖着，被抱到浴缸里洗净。

 

眯着眼接受谷蓝帝的清洗时，姚弛软软糯糯地说着话。

 

“我听别人说，身上有几颗痣，上辈子就有几个情人。”姚弛去吻谷蓝帝的痣——左耳后有一颗，右太阳穴附近有一颗，眉尾也有，脖颈上也有。他的痣像通灵性般总长在很好的位置，看起来居然有点性感。姚弛猫一样舔过谷蓝帝脖子上的一小颗痣。

 

“那我下辈子就只有一颗痣了。”谷蓝帝低笑着说，牵起姚弛的手去点自己的左胸口，“还得长在这。”

 

04

 

姚弛跟着导航走到了谷蓝帝的花店。三个店面的大排场足见其华丽，自动的透明玻璃幕墙在他面前撕开一道口子，吊着薄木板与银管的风铃发出清脆的叮啷声，兆示客人的到来。

 

谷蓝帝从一大盆富贵竹后现身，围着一个棕色的围裙，手上还拿着一把剪子。他朝姚弛笑，让姚弛坐在椅子上，问要喝些什么。

 

“冰水就可以了。”

 

拍摄的小场景已经布置好了，棕黄色墙纸边摆着一个画架，上面放一张画了一半的蓝色矢车菊，画架和画椅的周围摆了一圈的花盆，开着各种各样的花。

 

他看向姚弛，用眼神询问是否可以开始。姚弛捧着单反，调好光圈后点点头。

 

接下来的场景他已然见过无数次。他按下快门的时候，时光开始流转倒退，身边的景象全都换了个样。他和谷蓝帝好像又回到了那个小小的出租屋，挤在窗边，也不吵谷蓝帝画画，只是拿着相机在旁边拍照记录。

 

空气一直在凝固，姚弛用比较轻快的语调问：“你过得也挺好的吧，事业这么顺利。”

 

谷蓝帝用颜料笔抹起深绿色的颜料，细细地描叶脉，不时换着角度好让姚弛拍照。还没等姚弛想出一个新话题再次填补空白，他就说了下去。

 

“你刚走那半年……说实话我过得很差劲。突然间就没有人等我回家了，没有人天天陪着我，少了一只会撒娇的小猫。总之，我过得很差，姚弛。”

 

姚弛拿不准谷蓝帝话里的意思。他的口吻很平淡，像在描述哪个朋友的烦恼，可内容让人听不懂。同时他还注意到，这是他们自从重逢以来，谷蓝帝第一次喊他的名字，喊的是姚弛，让他从朦朦胧胧的旧梦里醒来。

 

“我曾经很天真地告诉自己，没事，小弛会懂的，说与不说的一切，他都能理解。但结果证明，是我没替你好好着想。”

 

“你问我能不能给你一辈子。我想，我真的很想，可是我不敢。我什么都没有，只有你，一个出租屋，一个刚运行起来的花店，我不能够许诺你一辈子。”

 

“所以我拼了命的想运营好这个花店，我希望有一天我能有足够底气地跟你说，我们结婚吧，我养你吧。”

 

“但我还是差劲，有你的时候没能力，有能力的时候却把你搞丢了。兜兜转转到最后，我好像什么都没得到。”

 

“所以，小弛，”谷蓝帝把画笔放在颜料盘上，“现在我还有机会吗？”

 

姚弛感觉一阵晕眩。他摸不透自己为什么会这样子，为什么？为什么？

 

可是谷蓝帝对他一如既往的好。没有得到姚弛的回应，他柔着声音问，那我们再约一顿晚饭行吗。

 

05

 

“你跟谷蓝帝和好了？”

 

姚弛看到吴承泽发来的消息之后，哭笑不得地回复，“想什么呢，怎么可能”

 

“那你跟他约吃饭……？”

 

“普通朋友不能一起吃饭啊？那我跟你什么关系？”

 

吴承泽无语了，发来一串长长的省略号，备注变成了对方正在输入。当姚弛数完总共有47个小黑点的时候，吴承泽终于又发来消息：

 

“姚弛先生，我想听听你们的故事。”

 

他一点一滴地描述梦境。

 

06

 

谷蓝帝曾经说过他会弹钢琴，姚弛笑嘻嘻地说，这么厉害呀谷老师。

 

可是他们买不起钢琴，小小的出租屋也没有这个位置。为了让谷蓝帝弹上钢琴，姚弛拉着他进了大学，推开琴房的门。谷蓝帝掀起三角钢琴的黑色琴盖，没拉好的乳黄窗帘放了一丝光进来，软软地趴在低音处琴键。“想听什么？”

 

姚弛想都没想，脱口而出，“李斯特的《La Campanella》。”他第一次听到这首钢琴曲的时候就被曲后暗暗流淌着的故事感吸引，可那绚丽繁杂的琴谱也令人望而生畏。

 

“那可是要演奏级水平的大师诶。而且我好久没弹，手都生了。”

 

“好俩好俩。那就《鳟鱼》？”姚弛看起来像是失望似的，盘腿坐在冰凉的木地板上，双手做花托状捧着脸，微微低下头去。

 

进入六个单音符，姚弛惊喜地抬起头——是《La Campanella》！

 

谷蓝帝温柔地按着黑白琴键，手指像在光上跳舞，灰尘在光路里盘旋像是天神周围的温暖因子。虽然说速度没有原曲快，有时候会弹错几个音，但在姚弛看来这就是一场绝佳的演出。他的视线在谷蓝帝侧脸上迷失。

 

《La Campanella》，这首曲子的中文名是《钟》，曲调也是像极了钟。几个高音键的反复跳跃像秒针一样滴滴答答地走，如果是分针的话时间未免消逝太快，而如果是时针的话，自己就和谷蓝帝走过了一片光阴。

 

五分钟零四秒之后谷蓝帝按下最后一个琴键，飘渺的尾音像几个世纪前跨越而来的微风。谷蓝帝低下头来，向他伸出一只手。“地上凉，快起来。”

 

姚弛听话地站起来，习惯性地坐在谷蓝帝的腿上，琴凳边缘硌着他的小腿。他搂着谷蓝帝的脖子，夸他的男朋友钢琴弹得真好。姚弛摸着谷蓝帝的嘴角，然后凑过去吻他。

 

像牛奶流入黑咖啡，打着漩涡融合在一起变出甜味。姚弛抓着谷蓝帝的手指，指腹上有音符，有微光，有琴盖上的薄灰，有摩擦过的温热。接完一个长长的吻后，姚弛笑着说：“艺术家的吻技真好。”说完后他调皮地眨眨眼，舌头舔舔谷蓝帝的下唇。

 

“我可以再要一个吗？”

 

07

 

吴承泽听完叹了口气，默默评价了一句，真好。

 

“那时候他正要开第一家花店。”姚弛喝光第五瓶啤酒，“我们趴在床上想店名。我说我要带他去水星，他就说，那我们‘同游水星’。”

 

“然后现在成‘独游水星’了呗。嘁。”

 

吴承泽咔嘣咬着几颗花生，听到姚弛带了点埋怨意味的撒娇语气，抢走又要被拉开易拉环的下一罐啤酒。“你是有点醉了？”

 

“啊，嗯，是吧。”姚弛的六分醉意让他的语气通通软了下来。

 

“吴承泽，你说他怎么就狠下心独游水星去了？”

 

吴承泽无语，“不是你甩的人家吗？”

 

姚弛又不说话了，兀自再捞过一罐啤酒，慢慢喝起来。他小口小口地啜饮着。

 

“姚弛，你还喜欢他。”

 

“呸！你胡说八道！”

 

“我实话实说啊喂！你眼睛瞪再大也没用！”吴承泽吐着舌头不甘示弱地回怼，“坏猫。”

 

“你不许叫我坏猫！你别叫！他以前这样叫我……总之你不许说！我不允许！”

 

姚弛越喊越大声，吓得吴承泽赶忙捂他的嘴怕招来其他桌的白眼。他无奈地安抚面前的人：“好好，你不喜欢谷蓝帝了，你一点也不喜欢他了。”

 

“……就算我喜欢他又怎么样。回不去的，回不去的，过了就是过了。”姚弛揉揉眼睛，趴在桌上吸气吐气。

 

“那你干什么要分手？”

 

08

 

“在我最荒瘠的土地上你是最后的玫瑰——”***

 

姚弛大声记诵着，吹风机的声音在耳畔轰轰作响，一只温柔的大手在他发间翻覆穿梭。他开心地哼着一些传唱率极高的口水情歌，甜甜腻腻真像他和谷蓝帝。

 

吹完头发后他滚了一圈躺在床上，委委屈屈地说我的腰快疼死啦，撒着娇要谷蓝帝哄他，把他揽在怀里。

 

谷蓝帝最近似乎很累，大抵是由于花店慢慢运行起来了。有时候姚弛得自己一个人吃晚饭，有时候姚弛得等他到十点、十一点。回来的时候总是疲惫得很，稍微亲昵一下，而后就是沾到床便能睡的状态。

 

“谷蓝帝，你能给我一辈子吗？”

 

姚弛轻轻地问，没有得到答复。大抵谷蓝帝是睡着了吧。

 

他常常卧在沙发上等谷蓝帝回家，迷迷糊糊睡着了，短短一觉醒来发现谷蓝帝正抱着他和毛毯往卧室走，落到床上的时候，姚弛搂着谷蓝帝的脖子。“你能给我一辈子吗？”

 

软软的吻落在他的额头，“一辈子很长的，慢慢过。”

 

他不愿许诺我一辈子——

 

一周后他们迎来了史上第一场吵架。姚弛孩子气地光着脚站在地上，问谷蓝帝以后能不能早点回家，花店有这么重要吗？比任何东西都重要吗？

 

小弛，你别这么任性。谷蓝帝无奈地伸手抱他，却被一下子甩开。

 

你就觉得我是闹脾气。谷蓝帝，我真的伤心了。这都多长一段时间了？

 

他把人按在怀里吻，吻到怀里的人渐渐缺氧软下身子，才慢慢放开。姚弛似乎是情绪平复了，安分下来，把自己团进被窝里。

 

谷蓝帝以为姚弛理解他了，安下心来哄着人儿入睡，却没想到隔天的早安吻变成the last one。

 

他晚上回来时呆呆地看着空了一半的出租屋，抓起鞋柜上压着的一张纸条。

 

“你家沙发太硬啦，每天晚上等你回来的时候我都好难受。我不等啦。”

 

09

 

“为什么回不去了？明明你们都还爱着对方，怎么就不能重归于好了？”

 

“我……不知道。那段日子已经过去了，翻篇了，他喜欢的是记忆里的那个我，那些时光太让人难以忘怀了，以至于他总是挂记于心——”

 

“姚弛，你自信点。我可算是知道了，”吴承泽敲敲桌子把姚弛从伤春悲秋里扯出来，“你对他没信心，对自己也没信心。两头困兽被分别锁在两个相连的铁笼子里，明明门没上锁，还不懂得走出去。”

 

“给他一次机会，也给自己一次机会吧。”

 

谷蓝帝跟站在小酒馆门口的吴承泽打了个招呼。“来啦？今后你可得把我兄弟照顾好咯。”

 

“谢谢你啦，承泽。”

 

他进去的时候小猫正趴在桌上，指尖刮着易拉罐身流下的水珠。小猫听到声响后抬起头，委委屈屈的粉红色双眼看过来，和他们吵架的那天奇妙地重合，谷蓝帝心软得说不出话。

 

他眼睛一眨不眨地看着谷蓝帝走近，取下颈间的银链子，把被当作吊坠的戒指取下。

 

“这是用花店赚来的第一笔钱买的，我当时都想好了，如果有勇气再来找你的话，一定要给你戴上。”

 

他捏着戒指的指尖有些汗湿，却依然用沉稳温柔的眼神看着姚弛。

 

“我们一起去水星，去看遍世间美景。即使所有的景色灰飞烟灭后我依然爱你，你是我最美的风景。”

 

“所以，小弛，可以跟我回家吗？”

 

姚弛一边无声地掉着泪，点点头伸出手。

 

他们重新牵手，降落在水星，在浩瀚宇宙的包围下，接一个久违响亮的吻。

 

 

**英文原文来自A Kiss Like These——Viggo Mortensen  
***来自《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》——巴勃罗·聂鲁达

 

END  
THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
